Vladimir Dracula
Vladimir Dracula est interprété par Gerran Howell. Il est le fils du Comte Dracula et Sally Giles, le frère d'Ingrid Dracula et le demi-frère maternel de Georgina Giles. Il est "L'élu", l'héritier du trône de Dracula. Avant la série Vladimir 'Adam Giles' Dracula est né en 1996 chez sa mère humaine Sally Giles. Elle n'avait que 18 ans quand le Comte Dracula l'a rencontré au Whitby Goth Festival. Les deux ne s'étaient pas connus longtemps quand Sally est tombée enceinte. Les parents de Sally Giles l'ont persuadée d'abandonner le bébé pour l'adoption car elle était trop jeune. Le Comte Dracula a décidé d'adopter le bébé sous un faux nom sans dire à Sally, en changeant son nom en Vladimir Dracula. Le Comte a ramené Vladimir et il a vécu dans un Château en Transylvanie pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance, où il a probablement cru parler en Roumain. En 2006, la Famille Dracula a été attaquée par des paysans en colère avec des torches et des fourches enflammés. Vladimir a trouvé le seul château qu'il pouvait sur Internet à un tel préavis, au Château des Dracula était dans le village de Stokely au Royaume-Uni. Saison 1 et 2 Vladimir parle de ses efforts pour être un humain et avoir la paix, en disant qu'il veut que sa "vie normale" commence quand le corbillard entre dans le village de Stokely. Il a l'impression qu'il veut être humain et démontre qu'il a habitué sa famille quand son père, le Comte Dracula, sa soeur Ingrid Dracula et Renfield commencent à discuter et il lève les yeux. Dans la Saison 1, Vladimir rencontre un humain, Robin Branaugh, qui se faufile dans sa chambre, en l'effrayant. Ils deviennent amis alors que Vladimir sauve Robin du Comte Dracula et Robin à son tour, découvre que la Famille Dracula sont des vampires. Plus tard, Vladimir manipule son père, le Comte Dracula pour l'envoyer à l'école et commence à travailler sur son rêve de mener une vie normale. Il rencontre des problèmes tout au long de la Saison 1, dans le village de Stokely, d'être exclus, d'apprendre à hypnotiser, de devenir vampire, passer son analyse de sang et à empêcher son père, le Comte Dracula de mordre des personnes à maintes reprises. Dans l'épisode "Compte à recours", le Comte met la Famille Branaugh dans un terrible danger. Dans la Saison 2, l'amie de Vladimir, Chloe Branaugh, la soeur de Robin Branaugh, décide de mettre fin à leur amitié (ne veut plus risquer sa vie). Vladimir précise que non seulement il veut être un humain, mais que s'il ne peut pas l'être, il trouvera un chemin pour que les vampires et les humains s'entendent. Dans l'épisode "Les américains débarquent", Ivan Dracula, Boris Dracula et Olga Dracula arrivent. Vladimir apprend plus, à propos de la transformation de son cousin, Boris Dracula et sa sœur Ingrid Dracula, se transforment en vampires à part entière. Vladimir semble devenir plus puissant au cours de la Saison 2, et a moins peur de ses pouvoirs. Il essaie d'hypnotiser les gens et tente de lancer des boules de feu. Vladimir prouve qu'il est "L'élu", en portant la Couronne du pouvoir et ne se transforme pas en poussière. Saison 3 Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis que Vladimir a accepté sa destinée et il a placé la Couronne du pouvoir sur sa tête. Vladimir et son père, le Comte Dracula ont fui le village de Stokely pour échapper au règne de la terreur d'Ingrid Dracula et ils ont acheté l'école Garside Grange pour y vivre. Au fur et à mesure que Le Grand Vampire, ses compagnons de subsistance s'attendent à ce qu'il s'intensifie et les conduise vers un avenir meilleur. Vladimir accepte ses pouvoirs de vampire pour leur utilité (vitesse rapide, allumer des bougies, etc.), mais il préfère ne pas être un vampire à part entière, sanglant. Il veut juste être un humain. Malheureusement pour lui, Vladimir est "L'élu" et s'il ne veut pas que sa famille et d'autres personnes se blessent, Vladimir doit apprendre à ouvrir le livre Praedictum Impaver et mener la course des vampires dans le futur. Dans la Saison 3, sa personnalité semble avoir changé. Cependant, Alex McCauley déclare que Vladimir est passif (au moins pendant les heures de cours). Vladimir est le tuteur du livre Praedictum Impaver, par le gardien Bertrand de Fortunesa. Quand Vladimir était plus jeune, il ne voulait jamais être un vampire, il a même dit que le fait d'être un vampire est vraiment amer. Vladimir voulait juste avoir une vie normale et être un garçon normal pour une fois, mais son père, le Comte Dracula n'a jamais accepté cette chance pour Vladimir d'avoir une de ces choses. Auparavant, quand il était juste un garçon, Vladimir n'avait aucun pouvoir parce qu'il n'était pas encore un vampire à part entière, cela restera jusqu'à l'âge de ses 16 ans. Quand Vladimir a grandi, il a dû accepter ses pouvoirs de vampire aussi bien que sa nature vampirique et continuer dans la vie. Il n'a cependant pas tout à fait accepté qu'il soit encore un vampire. Pour l'instant, Vladimir est apparemment content d'être un vampire, il a pas de sang et un vampire à part entière avec tous les avantages qui en découlent. Quatre ans plus tard, il reste le même pour la plupart du temps, il a l'air d'avoir un tempérament plus court, mais s'intéresse encore beaucoup à sa famille. Quand il sauve sa soeur, Ingrid Dracula des tueurs, il rencontre Erin Noble. Maintenant qu'il est accepté comme "L'élu", Vladimir commence à suivre un tutorat de Bertrand de Fortunesa, mais il sent la pression beaucoup plus clairement maintenant qu'il est envoyé par la poste pour tenter d'ouvrir le livre Praedictum Impaver. Sa manière d'échapper à tout, est par Erin Noble, dont il commence lentement à tomber amoureux après avoir réalisé son attrait pour elle. Finalement, le livre Praedictum Impaver et le destin de Vladimir le forcent à fusionner avec ses 1000 réflexions, le rendant malade et l'éloignant de sa morale pendant un court laps de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il part, peur de blesser ses proches. Une semaine plus tard, il revient ayant accepté ce qu'il est maintenant et prétendant qu'il ne veut plus la paix, alors qu'il la veut. Il apprend qu'Erin Noble est en réalité une tueuse de vampires et l'exile, mais dit ses sentiments pour elle restent. A la fin de la Saison 3, Vladimir, à travers la manipulation et la tromperie, parvient à faire travailler le vampire Sethius, qui a été piégé dans le livre Praedictum Impaver et a été libéré, lorsque Vladimir a essayé d'obtenir son pouvoir en accordant un pas de plus à la paix non seulement entre les vampires et les humains, mais aussi dans sa propre famille. Saison 4 Dans la Saison 4, Vladimir applique un traité de paix et entre en contact avec Malik Vaccaria et sa bande de vampires sauvages. Jonathan Van Helsing est du côté de Vladimir avec Erin Noble et Bertrand de Fortunesa. Il a maintenant établi une relation avec Erin et une amitié avec Jonathan, mais il ne fait pas confiance à Bertrand. Les choses se compliquent lorsque son père, le Comte Dracula accepte un mariage arrangé entre Vladimir et Adze Ramanga, la fille de Ramanga. Vladimir reste avec Erin Noble malgré qu'il soit presque obligé de se marier avec Adze. Ryan Noble, le frère d'Erin, est assassiné et Vladimir ordonne à Bertrand de Fortunesa d'enquêter. Après avoir manqué de se marier avec Vladimir, Adze Ramanga attaque Erin Noble et la tue presque. Avec Erin au bord de la mort, Vladimir fait la seule chose possible de la garder avec lui, il la mord et la transforme en vampire. Avant cela, elle lui avait dit de la laisser mourir et par conséquent, elle développait une haine profonde envers lui. Vladimir commence à se questionner et fait ce qu'il a promis de ne jamais faire: il boit du sang humain. Après avoir mordu Erin Noble, Vladimir commence à glisser vers sa nature maléfique. Il est rejeté par son père, le Comte Dracula pour avoir toujours refusé de boire du sang humain. Malik Vaccaria se révèle comme le fils du Comte Dracula et Vladimir s'engouffre avec lui dans l'espoir qu'il puisse gagner Erin Noble en retour. Son tempérament sort de son contrôle et il utilise ses pouvoirs sur Bertrand de Fortunesa. Vladimir devient paranoïaque, obsédé par tenter de remettre sa petite amie et finit par faire de nombreuses erreurs graves telles que l'esprit qui essuie les tueurs et tue Bertrand de Fortunesa. Plus tard, Vladimir réalise l'erreur de ses moyens après avoir vu combien les vampires hors de contrôle sont sans les tueurs. Il renverse l'essoufflement de l'esprit, mais les sentiments de culpabilité d'assassiner Bertrand restent. Déterminé à revenir à Malik Vaccaria, Vladimir apprend l'intrigue de Malik et Elizabeta Vaccaria pour tuer la Famille Dracula, mais finit par être déshérité de son père pour avoir renversé l'essoufflement mental. Plus tard, son père est empoisonné et Vladimir lui-même est presque tué par Erin Noble et Elizabeta. Il est sauvé par Ingrid Dracula, qui met sa vie en jeu à la lutte contre Elizabeta. Ensemble, Vladimir et Ingrid parviennent à vaincre Elizabeta Vaccaria et à exiler Malik Vaccaria et Erin Noble. Vladimir lui-même meurt presque après avoir aspiré tout le poison de son père, le Comte Dracula, mais parvient à survivre (probablement en expulsant le poison de son système). A la fin de la Saison 4, Vladimir montre qu'il maintient sa conviction que les humains et les vampires devraient vivre en paix, malgré les relations instables entre les chasseurs de vampires et les vampires. Saison 5 Au début de la Saison 5, Vladimir revient à Garside Grange avec des vêtements villageois médiévaux après ses voyages à travers le monde. Peu de temps après son arrivée, Vladimir est devenu malade. La maladie est crue par le Comte Dracula comme une maladie de vampire incurable qu'il a attrapé lors de ses voyages. Le Comte ordonne à Renfield de ne pas faire de test, mais Renfield n'écoute pas et dans l'échantillon d'ADN de Vladimir, il trouve des gènes d'humains. La maladie est en fait un "rhume commun" et Vladimir confronte le Comte Dracula à ce sujet. Le seul problème est qu'en raison de son côté vampire, Vladimir n'a pas été capable de créer une immunité pour lutter contre de telles maladies et ce «rhume commun» pourrait être fatal. Dans l'épisode "Who's the Daddy?", le froid de Vladimir semble complètement imparable. Le Comte Dracula va jusqu'à menacer Renfield, qui parvient à trouver un remède qui rééquilibre les cibles humaines et vampires de Vladimir. Cependant, Vladimir découvre sa maladie et se méfie que son père, le Comte Dracula ait caché quelque chose. Après avoir fini avec la lumière du soleil et survit probablement en raison de son côté humain, Vladimir demande des réponses de son père, le Comte Dracula. Cela lui conduit à son tour à apprendre qu'il est à moitié humain et à moitié vampire. Au début, Vladimir a été trompé en pensant que sa mère, Magda Westenra avait une liaison avec un humain, l'amenant ainsi dans le monde. Après une réflexion, Vladimir se rend compte que Magda ne ferait jamais une telle chose et attaquerait son père, le Comte Dracula pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses. Renfield informe Vladimir que le Comte est son père biologique et ainsi Vladimir arrête d'attaquer son père. Le Comte Dracula admet alors d'avoir rencontré sa mère, Sally Giles lors d'un Whitby Goth Festival. Plus tard, il raconte à Vladimir que Sally n'avait que 18 ans quand ils se sont rencontrés. Le Comte Dracula a également précisé qu'il l'aimait et Magda Westenra était partie, alors il ne l'avait pas trompé. Dans l'épisode "Flesh and Blood", Vladimir décide de profiter de l'absence d'Ingrid Dracula et d'amener sa mère, Sally Giles. Il utilise les capacités télépathiques avec la photo de sa mère, que le Comte Dracula lui a donné pour découvrir qu'elle était sculpteur. Vladimir a ensuite utilisé la nouvelle technologie d'Ingrid Dracula pour suivre sa mère et l'invite à Garside Grange sans lui dire ce qu'il en est. Il raconte ensuite à son père, ce qu'il a fait. Le Comte Dracula est furieux de cela parce qu'il ne veut pas voir Sally Giles se blesser. À ce stade, il informe Vladimir que Sally et lui-même avaient seulement été ensemble un week-end, le Comte Dracula semblait encore être attiré par Sally quand elle arrivait. Vladimir lui-même semble choqué quand il rencontre sa vraie mère, probablement dû en partie au fait qu'il n'est pas habitué à une mère aimante. Vladimir rencontre ensuite sa jeune demi-soeur, Georgina Giles. Il se lie immédiatement avec Sally et Georgina. Plus tard, Vladimir trouve un croquis d'un enfant, que Georgina confirme, c'est son frère aîné "Adam". Sally Giles lui dit comment elle est tombée enceinte d'Adam à un week-end Whitby Goth Festival, confirmant ainsi que Vladimir était en fait "Adam Giles". Sally Giles lui a également dit comment, à l'âge de 18 ans, elle allait le retrouver. Il semblait légèrement inquiet car il ne voulait pas qu'ils découvrent qu'il était à moitié vampire et décide qu'ils devraient partir le matin. Ingrid Dracula apparaît alors comme étant maltraité par le Conseil supérieur des Vampires. Vladimir, encore plus paniqué, se précipite pour sortir sa famille et le fait à temps. Malheureusement, Sally Giles a laissé son sac derrière et Ingrid Dracula l'a attrapée. En désespoir pour sauver sa mère, Vladimir attaque Ingrid en utilisant ses pouvoirs et ses crocs révélant qu'il est un vampire. En même temps, le Comte Dracula apparaît pour essayer de séparer les deux. Vladimir confirme qu'il est son père en disant: "Sortez-moi, papa!". Sally reconnaît immédiatement le Comte et se rend compte de ce qu'avait dit Vladimir et elle posait la question: "Êtes-vous mon fils?". Dans l'épisode "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", Sally Giles s'est enfermée dans un placard, mais Vladimir parvient à la convaincre de sortir et lui dit la vérité, qu'il est son fils. Ayant décidé de ne pas dire à Georgina Giles qu'ils sont des vampires, Vladimir parle à Sally en privé, il apprend combien il était désespéré de le retrouver et ils ont un réconfort après que Vladimir l'informe qu'il ne mord pas les gens. Vladimir alors convainc sa famille pour agir normalement pour Sally Giles et Georgina Giles, mais craint que Ingrid Dracula ne les pousse au Conseil supérieur des Vampires. Vladimir a néanmoins l'opportunité de connaître sa famille. Quand Georgina Giles apprend la vérité, Sally et Georgina sont désespérés de partir, mais il les convainc de rester un peu plus longtemps. Dans l'épisode "Warning Shadows", un garçon nommé Asan Ramanga arrive avec Malik Vaccaria. Vladimir, Ingrid Dracula et le Comte Dracula menacent Malik, il dit que lui et Erin Noble se sont réfugiés à Paris, mais ont été attaqués par "Les Guerriers de l'Ombre" de Ramanga. Asan Ramanga a sauvé Malik, mais Erin est morte. Les Guerriers de l'Ombre envahissent le Château des Dracula, mais avec leur faiblesse et leur peur à la lumière, ils sont tous vaincus. Dans l'épisode "The Enemy Within", un message vient, en parlant de la mort de Ramanga. La Famille Dracula célèbre sa victoire. Dans l'épisode "Nemesis Rising", l'amie de Vladimir, Talitha Roquelaire avec qui il voyageait, se présente et découvre qu'il est à moitié humain, Elizabeta Vaccaria appelle Malik Vaccaria du miroir de sang. Cependant, il ne peut pas réussir. Plus tard, Malik et Ingrid Dracula veulent obtenir le cristal (dont Elizabeta est à l'intérieur), donc ils ont de la sécurité si le Conseil supérieur des Vampires découvre Vladimir est à moitié humain. Pour le sortir du lac, ils prennent Asan Ramanga et Georgina Giles qui plus tard ont parlé à Vladimir, Sally Giles et Talitha Roquelaire de ce qui s'est passé. Vladimir était censé partir avec Sally et Georgina, mais parce qu'il ne peut pas faire confiance à Ingrid Dracula et Malik Vaccaria, il reste en disant à Sally et Georgina de partir parce que ce serait trop dangereux. Dans l'épisode «Open House» commence avec le Comte Dracula qui dit à tous qu'il veut vendre Garside Grange aux humains. Les humains sont autour de l'école et deux d'entre eux sont des chasseurs de primes de vampires. L'un des chasseurs de primes suit Vladimir et Talitha Roquelaire et l'autre suit le Comte Dracula et Renfield avec les humains. Le Comte est poussé dans une pièce qui est ensuite verrouillée et polluée avec du gaz à l'ail, tandis que Vladimir et Talitha Roquelaire sont piégés dans une cage UV et qui s'apprêtent à se sauver. Heureusement, parce que Vladimir est à moitié-humain, il attrape le chasseur de primes et l'attire dans la lumière UV. L'autre chasseur de primes vient, donnant à Asan Ramanga la chance de libérer le Comte Dracula. Dans l'épisode "The Bodyguard", le Comte a décidé de vendre à des vampires. Vladimir obtient un garde du corps qui ne partira pas jusqu'à ce que les chasseurs de primes soient trouvés afin que Vladimir et Talitha Roquelaire décident de les trouver. Vladimir décide de la voir une dernière fois et elle obtient une contrebande quand on retourne à Garside Grange. C'est alors que nous découvrons que Talitha est le garde du corps réel de Vladimir. Dans "The Darkest Hour - Part 1" et "The Darkest Hour - Part 2", Vladimir est capturé par le Conseil supérieur des Vampires (avec son père, le Comte Dracula et sa soeur, Ingrid Dracula). Vladimir découvre qu'il a le choix de devenir humain en sortant de la lumière du soleil. En colère contre son père pour ne pas l'avoir informer, Vladimir lui dit qu'il allait bien entrer dans la lumière et aller vivre avec Sally Giles et Georgina Giles. Cependant, Vladimir est incapable d'entrer dans la lumière du soleil. Il est impliqué que c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de Talitha Roquelaire, même si cela peut aussi être à cause de la graine du sang. Pouvoirs En tant que "L'élu", Vladimir est extrêmement puissant, la plupart de ses pouvoirs ont été appris par Bertrand de Fortunesa: * Super force: Pendant un moment de formation avec Bertrand de Fortunesa, Vladimir a livré un coup de poing puissant qui a renversé Bertrand et a produit une grande onde de choc. Il a également pu utiliser sa force pour que Sethius, arrête de blesser le Comte Dracula. * Super rapide: Vladimir peut se déplacer rapidement et ce qui le rend parfois un peu flou. * Super sens: Cette puissance est brièvement montrée lorsque dans l'épisode "The Return", Vladimir pouvait sentir que Jonathan Van Helsing était dans la pièce derrière lui. Il est également montré dans l'épisode "Sweet Sixteen", quand Vladimir peut sentir la présence du mauvais reflet d'Ingrid Dracula dans la salle. * Super odeur: Dans l'épisode "Hit Chicks" Vladimir pouvait sentir qu'il y avait du sang dans le sac d'Erin Noble. * Super audition: Dans l'épisode "Fangs For The Memories", Vladimir pouvait entendre Erin Noble pleurer dans sa chambre de l'extérieur. Dans l'épisode "Blood Loyalties" Vladimir pouvait entendre Erin lui parler, quand elle était dehors et que lui était dans sa chambre. Dans l'épisode «Flesh and Blood», Vladimir démontre constamment cette capacité, car le Comte Dracula qui regarde les mots comme un commentaire courant, alors que Vladimir parle à sa famille des humains, mais entend toujours son père. * Visions: Vladimir peut voir des visions de personnes dont il se soucie quand ils sont en difficulté. Dans l'épisode "Hide and Seek", il pouvait voir Ingrid Dracula et dans l'épisode "All For One", il pouvait voir Erin Noble. Plus tard,Vladimir a vu Alex McCauley quand elle était en danger et pouvait voir qu'Erin était sur le point de mettre son père, le Comte Dracula en jeu. Dans l'épisode "Flesh and Blood", Vladimir montre qu'il peut contrôler ces visions alors qu'il parvient à avoir une vision de sa mère. * Hypnose: Vladimir a la capacité d'hypnotiser les gens et de les faire ce qu'il veut avec un claquement de doigts. Dans l'épisode "The Enemy Within" Vladimir a hypnotisé Renfield. Plus tard, dans la Saison 3, il a utilisé son hypnose pour annuler le pouvoir du Comte Dracula (le Comte les utilisait pour enseigner l'échec à Wolfie). * Télépathie: Vladimir peut envoyer des messages et des images dans son esprit à d'autres vampires. On l'a vu dans l'épisode "Faustian Slip", qu'il peut aussi bloquer les messages télépathiques. Dans l'épisode "Flesh and Blood" Vladimir utilise la télépathie avec une photo pour avoir une vision de sa mère, Sally Giles. * Télékinésie: Vladimir peut déplacer des objets et des personnes sans les toucher, comme dans l'épisode "Bad Vlad" quand il a soufflé Ingrid Dracula hors de l'école avec son souffle. Dans l'épisode "Blood Thief" Vladimir a ouvert une porte fermée juste en la regardant. Il a également ouvert une porte sans rien faire dans l'épisode "Fight or Flight". * Voler: Vladimir peut voler sous forme humaine et en chauve-souris. Ceci est illustré dans la Saison 3 et la Saison 4. * Changement de forme: Vladimir s'est transformé en chauve-souris et en loup (bien que ce dernier soit en rêve). Dans l'épisode "Hide and Seek", il a fait la grosse tête pour effrayer les chasseurs des vampires. * Création de feu: Il s'agit d'une puissance commune de vampire utilisée principalement par le Comte Dracula et parfois par Vladimir pour allumer des bougies. * Boules de feu: Dans l'épisode "Baby Dracula", où il met le feu à la queue de Zoltan (c'est très rare pour un vampire de son âge). Plus tard dans l'épisode "Blood Loyalties", il a également utilisé des boules de feu pour attaquer la base des tueurs et rivaliser avec Sethius dans l'épisode "All For One". * Intangibilité: Dans l'épisode "Bloodbound" Vladimir a traversé une porte. Également dans l'épisode "Bootiful Breathers", il fonce dans la porte de sa chambre et dans un puits de ventilation. Dans la Saison 3, il semble montrer cette capacité quand il disparaît à travers un mur dans l'épisode "Blood Thief". * Génération d'électricité: dans l'épisode "All For One" Vladimir a tiré de l'électricité sur le mur pour rivaliser avec Sethius. Plus tard, il a utilisé cette capacité dans la Saison 4, pour tuer plusieurs vampires. Il l'utilise dans l'épisode "The Darkest Hour - Part 2" pour essayer de détruire la graine du sang. * Génération des ondes de choc: Vladimir peut émettre des ondes de choc qui peuvent renverser les humains et les vampires. Dans l'épisode "The Good, the Bad and the Unded", il l'a utilisé pour briser le combat des vampires et des tueurs. * Lire dans les pensées: Erin Noble peut lire l'esprit de Vladimir parce qu'elle a été mordue par lui en 1ère et plus tard elle perd cette capacité. * Projection: Vladimir peut projeter le futur des gens sur les surfaces. Cependant, il a peut-être dit à Erin Noble qu'il était de son avenir de l'effrayer. * Contrôle du corps: Dans l'épisode "The Enemy Within", il a été montré que Vladimir pouvait contrôler les mouvements de Bertrand de Fortunesa et l'obliger à s'agenouiller. Dans l'épisode "Who's the Daddy", il force son père, le Comte Dracula sur le terrain après qu'il découvre qu'il est à moitié-humain. * Désactivation de la technologie: Dans l'épisode "The Enemy Within", avant de contrôler le mouvement de Bertrand de Fortunesa, Vladimir a désactivé la cage UV qui l'a retenu. * L'essoufflement de l'esprit: Dans l'épisode "L'élu", Vladimir a effacé les esprits des tueurs et des humains après avoir mis la Couronne du pouvoir et a été lévité au milieu de la pièce. Dans l'épisode "Kiss of Death", Vladimir a dit: "J'aimerais que tu me permets d'inverser l'esprit sur Alex McCauley" et dans l'épisode "The Darkest Hour - Part 2", il dit à Sally Giles "mais si j'efface tes souvenirs". Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5